


Первая встреча

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [22]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Ричард Окделл все же едет в Лаик, но по прибытии его ждет неприятный сюрприз.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Приддофейс :)

— Ваша комната, унар Ричард, — дверь закрылась за спиной, отрезая путь назад, в мир, где оставался титул одного из Повелителей, герцога Окделла, где оставался Надор с матерью и сестрами, — в мир, который в этот миг вдруг показался намного приятнее.

Хотя бы уже потому, что никто не предупреждал про соседа.

В комнате стояло две кровати...

Рассказывая о загоне, дядя Эйвон никогда не упоминал о соседях, зато говорил, что, возвращаясь в комнату по вечерам, чувствовал себя одиноко. В голове вновь зазвучали пророчества матушки про особое отношение в Лаик к наследнику Эгмонта.

Итак, первое оскорбление... Кулаки сжались сами собой.

Ричард выскочил в коридор и распахнул ближайшую дверь. За ней оказалась точно такая же комната, как та, в которой его поселили. Кроватей было две.

Гнев сменился растерянностью. Ричард закрыл дверь, секунду подумал и шагнул к следующей.

— Вы что-то хотели, унар? — лежавший на одной из постелей юноша приподнялся. Его лодыжка была перетянута повязкой.

— Нет, — Ричард отступил на шаг и торопливо притворил дверь.

Значит, сосед по комнате не был злой шуткой над герцогом Окделлом. Но с кем же его поселили?

Вернувшись к себе, Ричард снова осмотрелся.

Обстановка комнаты была вполне во вкусе матушки: узкие, жесткие даже на вид кровати — на его собственной все еще лежали неразобранными вещи, небольшие тумбы у изголовий, а у окна — простой грубый стол и такие же два стула.

Кровать соседа Ричарда была застелена идеально: ни единой не то что складки — морщинки на одеяле или подушке.

"Хороший слуга", — мелькнула и исчезла мысль, но в Лаик личных слуг нет, а значит, здесь поселился тот, кто привык прибираться сам... навозник? Но кто?!

Ричард подался вперед, словно это могло помочь разглядеть что-то указывающее на имя унара, с которым ему предстояло делить комнату, но на тумбе у изголовья безупречной постели было так же безупречно чисто.

Конечно. Над ним решили посмеяться. Поселили с навозником. Возможно, с кем-то, кому узурпатор пожаловал с плеча титул совсем недавно.

А если уехать немедленно? Он успеет догнать дядю, тот поймет, что так нельзя. Лучше остаться в Надоре!

Дверь распахнулась за его спиной.

— Унар, — произнес бесцветный голос.

Ричард резко развернулся. Вошедший смотрел на его вещи, брошенные на кровати. На породистом длинном лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции.

— Унар Валентин, — представился он, переводя взгляд на Ричарда.

У того словно камень с души свалился. Валентин! Придд! Конечно же, это наследник Приддов. Не навозник... равный! Ричард радостно улыбнулся.

— А ваше имя, унар? — никак не отреагировал на эту перемену эмоций Придд.

Разумеется, он ведь не знает, кто перед ним!

— Ричард... Унар Ричард! — выдохнулось само собой.

Унар Валентин чуть заметно кивнул в ответ.

— Рад соседству с вами, унар, — равнодушно уронил он и двинулся к своей постели.

Ричард потерянно шагнул к своей. Неужели Валентин не понял?.. Он ведь тоже должен быть рад соседству не с кем-то, а с настоящим Человеком Чести!

Придд достал из тумбы книгу и, сев за стол, погрузился в чтение. На глаза Ричарду попались все еще неразобранные вещи…

А вечером Арамона объявил, что отдельные комнаты для унаров, просушенные после недавнего разлива Данара, готовы.

Вернувшись к себе после ужина, Ричард не нашел ни второй постели, ни Валентина Придда.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
